


Slaves of Cerberus: Reference Guide

by NakedOwlMan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedOwlMan/pseuds/NakedOwlMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guide to the original characters from Slaves of Cerberus, for folks who have trouble keeping track of them. This will be regularly updated, but only up to the end of the previous update, so that folks can read this without being spoiled for the most recent chapters.</p><p>UPDATE: Now including a guide to canon characters being used in this story, on page two</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original Character Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Last Updated On 11/21/17. Contains Spoilers Up To Chapter 155

**MAJOR CERBERUS MEMBERS:**

  **Ruben Henneman:** Lead researcher into various mind-altering chemicals for Cerberus. Once worked undercover for the Shadow Broker under the alias of "Hawkins." Is in direct communication with Cordelia Lawson through coded extranet conversations, and is involved in a relationship with Brynn Cole. His research has resulted in three different mind-altering formulas:

  *          The Sub Drug: Originally developed by the Shadow Broker and further researched by Henneman, this formula ramps up the libido of its subject, making them nearly unable to resist the urge to have sex with anyone in close proximity. The formula can either be administered in small, diluted doses to slowly ramp up the sexual desires of the subject, or be given in one concentrated dose to immediately drive the subject crazy with lust. While the original formula needed to be regularly administered to its subject in order for the effects to remain active, Henneman hopes to remove this deficiency with further research. (For more on the effects of this formula, please read "A Slave... or a Pet")
  *          The Dom Drug: A formula Henneman accidentally created while attempting to recreate the Sub drug. This formula affects the libido of the subject just as the Sub drug does, but also increases the aggressiveness and physical strength of the subject, and gives them the desire to "dominate" their partners. Essentially turning the subject into an unrepentant and gleeful rapist. Oddly, the formula only seems to work on females, and killed any male subjects it was tested on. The formula was given to Morgan and the rest of her team before Brooks and the clone's former base was attacked by Cerberus, causing Henneman to lose his research in the midst of the battle. Henneman is currently attempting to recreate this formula as well as the Sub formula.
  *          The Omega Gas: A failed attempt to recreate the Dom drug, which nonetheless proved to be useful for Cerberus's plans on Omega. The gas acts similarly to the Dom drug, but works on both males and females and can be engineered to target specific races of alien. The formula's one downside is that it must constantly be inhaled by the subject to take effect; even a few seconds with lack of exposure to the gas will cause the effects to dissipate.



**Morgan Lezayen:** Security chief for Adamanthea Station, and head Phantom for Cerberus. Has been genetically modified with a penis, and has broken Ash into her obedient "bitch." Is in a bizarre "friendship" with Kelly Chambers. Currently searching for answers as to why Henneman lied to her about having viable sperm.

 **Wayne Bowers:** A comrade of Henneman's during his time undercover with the Shadow Broker, and now the head of the prison guards in the restricted area of Adamanthea Station. A sadistic coward who enjoys playing with his prisoners.

 **Erin Crooks** : Brought in by Cordelia Lawson to pilot the stolen Normandy for Cerberus. Sister of the deceased original pilot of the Normandy, and claims to have joined Cerberus to avenge him. In reality, she has allied with Cordelia as part of an attempt to remove Brooks and the clone from the leadership of the new Cerberus, and turn it into a respectable and decent organization. Has befriended Kelly Chambers, and is currently engaged in a sexual relationship with Inania, her VI co-pilot in an AIU body.

 **Cordelia Lawson:** The illegitimate daughter of Henry Lawson, who was bequeathed his fortune and business contacts after his death and is currently providing finances to the new Cerberus. Almost no one from Cerberus has seen her face, and she usually communicates in encoded extranet conversations from her office at the top of Adamanthea Station. So far, she has spoken with Henneman regarding his experiments on Cerberus's captives, met in person with Erin about their plans to deal with Brooks and the clone, and informed Miranda and Oriana about her existence and plans to destroy them along with Shepard. She is distrustful of her Cerberus associates, but sees them as a means to an end.

 

  **MINOR CERBERUS MEMBERS, RESTRICTED AREA:**

 **Arthur Quinlan:** Cordelia Lawson's personal assistant, who interacts with individuals that she does not want to talk to directly.

 **Mitch Roth:** Cerberus prison guard. Owns several varren that he enjoys dosing with pheromone drugs and siccing on helpless women.

 **Yuri Dolinski:** Cerberus prison guard. Scarred face tech expert of the group with a fetish for forcing women into anal felching.

 **Okoru Botha:** Cerberus prison guard. A dark-skinned man who enjoys "seducing" his victims before raping them. Was attacked by Aria during his last rape attempt.

 **Karlie & Nerine:** Two members of Morgan's Phantom squad. Dosed with the Dom drug, they are always ready to violate any unlucky women who fall into their clutches. Were foiled in their attempts to rape Traynor, and Traynor now has access to Nerine's omni-tool.

 **Devin & Walter: **Two Cerberus members tasked with guarding the Normandy. Walter is a former smuggler whom Devin finds extremely annoying.

 **Rena Bratcher (DECEASED):** A member of Morgan's Phantom squad. A former drug smuggler who became one of Morgan's closest friends after joining Cerberus. Died in the assault on Ontarom.

 **Crayman (DECEASED):** Cerberus crewman on the Normandy, beaten to death after attempting to murder Morgan out of spite.

 

**MINOR CERBERUS MEMBERS, PUBLIC SECTION:**

**Inania:** A VI programmed into an AIU body. Has been taken over by EDI, who in the role of Inania has begun a sexual relationship with Erin.

 **Nuria Crosse:** Cerberus scientist and friend of Brynn's. Had a drunken one-night stand with Morgan that resulted in a pregnancy, alerting Morgan to the viability of her sperm. Nuria plans to terminate the pregnancy, and remove Morgan from her and her family's life.

 **Markus Crosse:** Nuria's husband and fellow Cerberus scientist. Unlike Nuria, not a former member of the old Cerberus, but followed her to the new Cerberus.

 **Jeannie, Sarah, Mya, Tristan Crosse:** Nuria and Markus's children. Enjoy spending time with Morgan.

 **Sadao Itamura:** Cerberus biochemist and Comander Shepard fanboy.

 **Anima Khatri:** Cerberus biologist, working with Brynn on recreating and refining the Lazarus Project.

 **Walter Sammons:** Resident M.D. aboard Adamanthea Station. Currently being tasked with examining and testing a mysterious semen sample provided by Morgan

 

**CERBERUS PRISONERS:**

**Jenny Madigan:** Jack's prize student, who was abducted along with Jack by Cerberus. Confessed to having a sexual attraction to Jack under the influence of Hallex, and has been raped alongside the rest of her fellow prisoners. Currently being held in Jack's cell.

 **Delaana:** The former leader of the merc band that had included Bowers and the undercover Henneman. Was conned into participating in the attack on Avernus Station, and afterward was imprisoned and held captive by the new Cerberus for three years. Had an escape plan that was foiled by Henneman, and has been injected with a concentrated dose of the Sub drug, making her uncontrollably horny. Currently being held in Kasumi's cell.

 **Solvitis:** Turian member of Delaana's merc band, who participated in the attack on Avernus Station. Current status unknown.

 **Grell:** Batarian member of Delaana's merc band, who participated in the attack on Avernus Station. Current status unknown.

 **Delilah (DECEASED):** One of Morgan's former bitches. Killed while attempting to murder Morgan after discovering her pregnancy.

 **Wendy (DECEASED):** One of Morgan's former bitches. Killed herself after discovering she was pregnant with Morgan's child.

 **Lisa, Gina (DECEASED):** Former bitches of Morgan. Killed by Morgan after she lost interest in them.

 

**SSV ORPHEUS CREW:**

**Tara Rooker:** Jacob Taylor's executive officer. A skilled sniper and devoted fan of Commander Shepard. Was held captive by Cerberus and experimented on during the Reaper War, and joined Jacob's crew after the war was over. Was attacked and nearly killed by Morgan during the Ontarom mission. Vega has expressed an interest in her. Currently assisting Zaeed in his attempt to persuade Dugas into lending them a ship

 **David Riggs:** Marine private serving on the Orpheus. A former farmboy who went with his family to Sanctuary, he was indoctrinated into the ranks of Cerberus. During the Reaper War, he became known as the "Bloody Hand" due to a massacre on Benning. Enlisted in the Alliance military after the war ended in order to atone. Has shown signs of extreme emotional stress with the news of Cerberus's return, and was driven to attempt suicide. Cortez is currently attempting to help him work through his pain.

 **Lisa Mason:** A promiscuous bridge officer on the Orpheus. Currently in the midst of a (so-far futile) attempt to seduce an oblivious Grunt.

 **Michele DeSilva:** Lisa's friend and a fellow bridge officer on the Orpheus. Is in frequent contact with her mother.

 **Doc:** A VI programmed into a deactivated geth unit. Currently serving as the Orpheus's ship doctor.

 **The Mole:** A currently unknown mole on-board the Orpheus, relaying information to Kelly and Cerberus. Seems conflicted with their role, but the mention of the name "Paul Benedict" is enough to keep them under control.

 

**OMEGA:**

**Morg:** Krogan head of Blood Pack on Omega, allied with Balak.

 **Nylina:** Asari head of Eclipse on Omega, allied with Balak.

 **Vestron:** Turian head of Blue Suns on Omega, allied with Balak

 **Kylia Samson:** Former human head of Blue Suns, deposed by Vestron during Balak's takeover

 **Tonia:** Human woman gang-raped by aliens during Balak's takeover of Omega. Was dosed with aphrodisiac Vorcha cum, along with Diana Allers, and has become a sex slave.

 **Norman and Rose** : Human father and daughter residents of Omega. Forced at gunpoint to have sex with each other during takeover of Omega, and taken captive and enslaved by Eclipse afterward.

 **Len'Tolas vas Omega:** Quarian chief engineer on Omega. Has joined forces with Gianna, Kolyat, and Bray in fighting against Balak.

 **Delston (DECEASED):** Turian arms smuggler and Gianna's target on Omega. Killed by Gianna after he was affected by the gas being spread on Omega and went berserk.

 

**OTHER CHARACTERS:**

**Lauren & Reggie Thornberg:** Friends of Jenny's at Jack's school. Lauren witnessed Jack and Jenny's abduction and relayed the information to Jacob.

 **Dugas (DECEASED):** A former krogan comrade of Zaeed's, who the crew of the Orpheus hoped to convince to loan them a ship in order to infiltrate Omega. Intensely distrustful of humans, but had a weakness for their women. Was fed a tip that Zaeed was working with the Alliance, and ended up killed in the ensuing firefight.

 **Elena Franklin (DECEASED):** Oriana's lover during her time with Miranda on Ontarom. Killed during the Cerberus assault.

 **Paul Benedict (DECEASED):** Alliance officer who once served with Rooker. Was killed by Riggs on orders from Cerberus during the Reaper War.


	2. Canon Character Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of canon characters that have played a part in this work, links to more information on the Mass Effect Wiki, and their current status.

**MASS EFFECT 1: SHEPARD AND SQUADMATES:**

[**Commander Anna Shepard**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Commander_Shepard) **:** Being held captive on Adamanthea Station; is being tortured into submission by Brooks

[ **Liara T'Soni**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Liara_T%27Soni): Being held captive on Adamanthea Station; currently faking being in love with Shepard's clone

[ **Ashley Williams**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Ashley_Williams) **:** Being held captive on Adamanthea Station as Morgan's bitch; has been completely broken and is utterly devoted to her "mistress"

[ **Tali'Zorah vas Normandy**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Tali%27Zorah_nar_Rayya) **:** On the Orpheus as part of Jacob's rescue mission

[ **Garrus Vakarian**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Garrus_Vakarian) **:** On the Orpheus as part of Jacob's rescue mission

[ **Urdnot Wrex**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Urdnot_Wrex) **:** On Tuchanka, dealing with a political dispute among the clans

 

**MASS EFFECT 1: OTHER CHARACTERS**

[**Ka'hairal Balak**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Ka%27hairal_Balak) **:** Currently running Omega after deposing Aria and allowing her to be abducted by Cerberus

[ **Jeff "Joker" Moreau**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Jeff_%22Joker%22_Moreau) **:** Piloting the Orpheus after leaving the Normandy due to the death of EDI

[ **Steven Hackett**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Steven_Hackett) **:** Current head of the Alliance military. Has authorized Jacob's rescue mission.

[ **Gianna Parasini**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Gianna_Parasini) **:** Caught on Omega after Balak's takeover; currently part of a resistance movement against Balak's rule

[ **Khalisah bint Sinan al-Jilani**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Khalisah_al-Jilani) **:** Lead anchor for Westerlund News, currently reporting on the defection of "Shepard"

[ **Charles Saracino**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Charles_Saracino) **:** Still politically active, has made public statements opposed to the increased number of aliens making their home on Earth

[ **Maeko Matsuo**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Maeko_Matsuo) **:** Formerly of Elanus Risk Control Services. Currently employed by an unknown benefactor with an interest in aiding in the fight against Cerberus. 

 

**MASS EFFECT 2: SQUADMATES**

[**Jack**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Jack) **:** Being held captive on Adamanthea Station; currently a test subject for Henneman's Dom drug

[ **Miranda Lawson**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Miranda_Lawson) **:** Being held captive on Adamanthea Station

[ **Samara**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Samara) **:** Being held captive on Adamanthea Station; has resigned herself to submitting to her captors to spare her friends from being tortured

[ **Kasumi Goto**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Kasumi_Goto) **:** Attempted to infiltrate Normandy but was captured; being held captive on Adamanthea Station and was the subject of an unsuccessful Sub formula test by Henneman

[ **Jacob Taylor**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Jacob_Taylor) **:** Commander of the SSV Orpheus, leading a mission to free Shepard and the other Cerberus captives

[ **Urdnot Grunt**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Grunt) **:** On the Orpheus as part of Jacob's rescue mission

[ **Zaeed Massani**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Zaeed_Massani) **:** On the Orpheus as part of Jacob's rescue mission

 

**MASS EFFECT 2: OTHER CHARACTERS**

[**EDI**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/EDI) **:** Temporarily deactivated herself as Crucible was fired, sparing herself from death; currently using the AIU unit Inania to seduce Erin Crooks in order to gain access to the Normandy

[ **Kelly Chambers**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Kelly_Chambers) **:** Kidnapped by Cerberus and forced to rejoin their ranks; currently faking a "mistress/bitch" relationship with Traynor in order to spare her from worse treatment

[ **Kenneth Donnelly**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Kenneth_Donnelly) **and**[ **Gabriella Daniels**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Gabriella_Daniels) **:** Retired from the Alliance military after the war, currently expecting their first child

[ **"The Shadow Broker"**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Broker) **:** Liara revealed herself as the Broker and surrendered his databanks to the Council after the war ended; comments from Kasumi, however, hint that someone calling themselves the Shadow Broker is still currently active

[ **Kolyat Krios**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Kolyat_Krios) **:** Doing missionary work on Omega when Balak took over; currently part of a resistance movement against Balak's rule

[ **Aria T'Loak**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Aria_T%27Loak) **:** Subdued and abducted by Cerberus; being held captive on Adamanthea Station but is dedicated to resisting her captors at every turn

[ **Feron**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Feron) **:** Fell out of contact with Liara after she gave up the title of the Shadow Broker; current status unknown

[ **Garka**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Garka) **:** One of Aria's former bodyguards turned administrators; betrayed Aria to aid Balak's takeover

[ **The Patriarch**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Patriarch) **(DECEASED):** One of Aria's administrators; killed by Garka as part of Balak's Omega takeover

[ **Preitor Gavorn**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Preitor_Gavorn) **(DECEASED):** One of Aria's administrators; killed by Garka as part of Balak's Omega takeover

[ **The Illusive Man**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Illusive_Man) **(DECEASED):** Died on the Citadel during the Reaper War; however, a clone of him is currently being stored on Adamanthea Station, along with a scan of his brain that Cerberus hopes to use to revive their former leader

 

**MASS EFFECT 3: SQUADMATES**

[**James Vega**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/James_Vega) **:** Was Shepard's XO on the Normandy before her abduction; on the Orpheus as part of Jacob's rescue mission

[ **Javik**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Javik) **:** Was attempting to help Awakened Collectors remember their Prothean lineage before Shepard's abduction; on the Orpheus as part of Jacob's rescue mission

**MASS EFFECT 3: OTHER CHARACTERS**

[**Shepard's Clone**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Mysterious_Figure) **:** Currently running the new Cerberus along with Maya Brooks; appears to have become infatuated with Liara

[ **Maya Brooks**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Maya_Brooks) **:** Currently running the new Cerberus along with Shepard's clone; is currently in the midst of attempting to "break" Shepard

[ **Steve Cortez**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_Cortez) **:** Took the pilot's chair of the Normandy after Joker moved to the Orpheus; on the Orpheus as part of Jacob's rescue mission

[ **Samantha Traynor**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Samantha_Traynor) **:** Abducted by Cerberus along with Kelly; currently being forced to pretend to be Kelly's bitch

[ **Diana Allers**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Diana_Allers) **:** Was embedded with Samara on Omega when Balak took over; captured and driven mad with lust by the pheromones in vorcha semen

[ **Brynn Cole**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Brynn_Cole) **:** Left Jacob after miscarrying their child and joined the new Cerberus as part of the "public section;" unaware of the perverse acts going on in the restricted area.

[ **Jondum Bau**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Jondum_Bau) **:** Investigating the massacre committed by Cerberus on Mindoir; gave Jacob vital information to further his rescue mission

[ **Kahlee Sanders**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Kahlee_Sanders) **:** Administrator at the Alenko Institute for Biotic Learning (AIBL)

[ **Bray**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Bray) **:** Was witness to Aria's abduction by Cerberus before Balak's takeover; currently part of a resistance movement against Balak's rule

[ **Oleg Petrovsky**](http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/Oleg_Petrovsky) **(DECEASED):** Was a "guest" of the Restoration Initiative on Ontarom; killed by Brooks in order to help infiltrate Omega by presenting his head to Aria

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any other information that folks feel would be helpful to add to this, please comment and let me know.


End file.
